


Command and Control

by FlyingMachine



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dubious Consent, EXTREMELY Unsafe Sex, M/M, Mind Control, disdainful blowjobs, kink meme fill, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingMachine/pseuds/FlyingMachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux doubts Kylo Ren's abilities. Ren gives him a personal demonstration.</p>
<p>TFA meme fill: Kylo Ren forces someone to fellate his (turned off) lightsaber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Command and Control

Kylo Ren’s temper was going to bankrupt the First Order.

“Your lack of self control is appalling,” Hux said coldly. Kylo Ren paused mid-outburst at the words, his lightsaber still embedded in the wall console, throwing sparks to the floor. Hux couldn’t see his eyes beneath the blacked-out helmet, but he knew he had Ren’s full attention.

“You question my control?” Ren growled, his disgust clear despite the voice modulator. 

“I question your leadership, Ren,” Hux replied. “Your judgement on recent matters has been unsound.” Ren tensed with rage and Hux forced himself to settle, clasping his hands at the small of his back. Ren stretched out his left hand and the bulkhead doors behind them sealed, beeping as the door locks engaged. The hair on Hux’s nape prickled. Ren likely wouldn’t kill him, but he disliked having his escape blocked. He touched a finger to the blaster holstered at his hip, concealed under his tunic.

Ren pulled his lightsaber free of the console in a final shower of sparks and plasma and closed the gap between them. Hux eyed the weapon; at close range its distorted blade and detuned hum made his stomach clench. 

“You know nothing of control, General,” Ren sneered, rounding on him. Hux could feel the heat of the other man’s body against his back. Ren’s hand settled on his shoulder, long fingers pinching hard under his collarbone. Hux’s knees turned to water and Ren forced him to the floor with bruising force. Hux tried to stand and couldn’t, held immobile by the weight of Ren’s hand on his shoulder and something else much stronger. 

Hux had witnessed Ren’s use of the Force on others but not experienced it himself until this moment. His body was completely frozen, his muscles tense and unresponsive. Panic unbecoming of a General of the First Order spooled up in his chest. Hux refused to struggle; he did not want Ren to sense his distress. 

Ren came around to face Hux, the tip of his lightsaber hovering under his chin. Hux glared up at him.

“Do you doubt my control now, General? Ren asked. “Or do you require further demonstration?”

“Bending a man to your will at the point of a lightsaber is hardly discipline, Ren. Release me,” he snapped. Ren stepped closer, and Hux could make out the flex of his muscular thighs under the black trousers. Idly, he wondered what those thighs would feel like spread out under his hands, or wrapped tightly around his waist. Arousal coiled low in his belly at image of Ren completely under his control. The thought caught him off-guard and he swallowed, hoping Ren was too occupied with holding him still to sense his thoughts.

“What an interesting thought, General,” Ren said, crushing Hux’s hopes. Ren crouched in front of him and set his lightsaber on the floor, next to Hux’s knee. Its low hum resonated through his body. Hux wished he could shift away from the glowing blade. Ren released the seals on his helmet, and Hux was once again taken aback by how young he was.

“Comfortable?” Ren asked, his natural voice a startling contrast to the augmented one he usually used. 

“I am not,” Hux ground out. The hard floor was making his bruised knees ache and his thighs had begun to cramp. Ren laid a gloved hand on his head, stroking his hair in a way that set Hux’s teeth on edge. He traced down Hux’s temple and along his jaw, lightly rubbing his thumb over Hux’s lower lip. Hux resisted the urge to bite him. He hated the way his body was responding to Ren’s touch, goosebumps prickling under his uniform, which suddenly felt much too hot and tight. 

An unfamiliar presence in the back of his mind urged him to relax and let Ren touch him. It suggested the two of them entwined, Hux limp and pliant beneath Ren’s strength. He pushed back against that thought and pain seared through his mind, turning his vision red. Ren cupped his cheek, fingers pressed lightly against his temple. Hux gasped and his stomach twisted, nausea flooding through him.

“Stop this,” he ordered, trying not to vomit. The pressure in his mind eased and Hux’s thoughts were again his own. He closed his eyes and forced himself take deep breaths, settling his mind back into order. He had not anticipated Ren’s abilities to be so strong. He hoped this new information would prove useful to the First Order.

Ren picked up the lightsaber and extinguished the blade, holding the hilt just under Hux’s nose. 

“You cannot hide your thoughts from me, General. You know it will only end in pain. Show me what you would do to me,” Ren murmured, stroking his hair. Ren pushed the lightsaber gently against Hux’s mouth. The hilt was uncomfortably warm and reeked of ozone and hot metal. Ren’s thumb grazed over the power switch and Hux could barely breathe over the pounding of his heart. This close, he could see the clear line of Ren’s hard cock in his trousers. Perhaps he could snatch back his control of this situation after all.

He looked up at Ren; the man’s dark eyes were wilder than usual, his hair curling across his forehead. His mouth was open a little, lips parted in anticipation. Hux wished he could stand up and bite that pouty lower lip until Ren bled, just to get a rise out of him. Hux smirked at him and opened his mouth, taking as much of Ren’s lightsaber in as he could. The crossguard posed a problem, but one didn’t make general of the First Order without confidence and ingenuity. Hux took the saber at an angle and barely noticed the pain as the sharp edges sliced the insides of his cheeks.

Ren grabbed the base of his skull and Hux nearly choked as he jammed the lightsaber against his teeth. He could barely breathe, but he could see the effect his distress was having on Ren. His pale cheeks were deeply flushed, and occasionally he removed his hand from Hux’s hair to palm himself through his trousers. Hux’s own erection throbbed between his legs, but he was too fascinated by Ren’s response to pay it much mind. 

Hux wished he could touch Ren, reach up and strip him out of his robes before shoving him against the bulkhead and fucking him until he begged for release. He made no effort to guard his thoughts and watched as Ren’s pupils widened. He took the lightsaber deeper and mouthed at Ren’s thumb where it was wrapped around the hilt, smearing blood over his knuckle. 

Ren’s control evaporated in an instant and he pulled the lightsaber from Hux’s mouth, dropping it in his haste to undo his pants. He slid his cock along Hux’s lips and Hux seized his opportunity, opening his mouth obediently and letting Ren control the pace. He hadn’t blown anyone in years, but Ren seemed uninterested in his technique as he yanked on Hux’s hair and tried to fuck his mouth.

Hux could do little to stop him, but after a few moments he felt the iron grip that pinned his arms to small of his back ease as Ren’s concentration eroded. He reached up and grabbed Ren’s hips, holding him still while he took him down as slowly as he could. Ren trembled, breathing in huge gasps as Hux sucked him off. Hux looked up at Ren, who had his eyes squeezed shut, teeth digging into his lower lip. Hux pulled away and pinched his thigh to get his attention.

_”Look at me,”_ he ordered, and waited until Ren obeyed before he slid his mouth back over Ren’s cock. Ren came down Hux’s throat, moaning and clutching at Hux’s hair. Hux felt the invisible hold on him disappear. He pulled off of Ren and wiped his mouth, annoyed at the mess it left on his sleeve. Free of Ren’s restraint, Hux rose to his feet and shoved Ren against the nearest wall, taking his mouth in a brutal kiss.

Hux bit down hard on Ren’s soft lower lip until he tasted blood, ignoring Ren’s hiss of pain. Hux grabbed Ren’s wrist and pressed his hand against his erection. Ren didn’t hesitate, opening his uniform trousers and jerking him off inexpertly. Hux didn’t care; he’d been hard for so long he only wanted the release. He bit down hard into the exposed skin of Ren’s neck when he came, his orgasm momentarily whiting out his vision.

Ren pushed him away, looking at his ruined gloves in disgust. Hux smirked, feeling the sting of the cuts in his mouth. Hux tugged his uniform back to regulation neatness and ran his fingers through his hair, though he doubted it could be salvaged after Ren’s rough handling. Ren straightened his own clothing, adjusting his robes to cover the mess Hux had left on his thigh. 

“Do you still feel I lack control, General?” Ren asked, out of breath.

“You have given a fair demonstration of your abilities,” Hux replied, keeping his voice cool. “It seems my doubts were… misdirected.” Hux reached down and picked up Ren’s discarded lightsaber. 

“However,” he continued, “perhaps it would improve our working relationship if we continued these exercises? It would be valuable to me to better understand the extent of your abilities.” 

“I agree,” Ren said. Hux thumbed the lightsaber’s power switch and the blade ignited, casting its unstable glow across the floor. It felt unbalanced in his hand and Hux had a sudden urge to drop it. Ren’s fingers clenched and the weapon twitched in Hux’s grip, but did not return to its master’s hand. Hux raised an eyebrow.

“You still have room for improvement,” he said. He shut off the lightsaber and stepped close to Ren, clipping it back to his belt. He let his hand linger on the other man’s waist and leaned close, his lips brushing Ren’s neck as he spoke.

“Tomorrow, we’ll meet in my quarters.”


End file.
